Lover or a Friend
by Daisy-Anne
Summary: What if Ross didn't cheat on cheat on Rachel, there would have been no 'break', no Emily... no London? But what about Mondler, how would they find their way into each others arms? Mondler. Read and review please, thank you! xx


Lover or a Friend

_What if Ross didn't cheat on cheat on Rachel, there would have been no break, no Emily... no London? But what about Mondler, how would they find their way into each others arms?_

_Okay people another story for you all, thank you for the people who reviewed my last story, you're great and I'll be updating soon. I'd like to thank 'Vena Cava' too for the tips of grammar and stuff, I've tried hard to make this one better, I don't like making mistakes (annoying trait, I know) and that review helped loads! So anyway, weathers pretty miserable here in Wales, so I've not been out much (those welsh people, or people who've been there will know the rain fall, did you see all the floods?). Anyway, enough about the weather and stuff, what I meant is I'm sick of being indoors doing not-much (I even tided my room!) so I started this story, I hope you all like it. Monica and Chandler WILL get together soon, but not without some I-really-want-to-be-with-you Mondler torture. So please read and review this, I hope you all enjoy reading, I do not own friends... damn, sucks!_

Chapter one!

Monica's face was a picture of pure concentration, beads of sweat clung to her head as her brow furrowed deeply and her eyes remained fixed upon the difficult task at hand. She cocked her head to the side and with expertly trained hands she placed the final out of seventy-two iced roses onto the cake, she cocked her head to the other side and excruciatingly inspected her handiwork, checking for flaws that other people wouldn't ever notice.

Finally satisfied with her work, Monica stood up straight and rubbed her aching muscles, the pain evident from her hard labour. She smiled at the sight before her, proud of the final outcome, Rachel would love it!

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous though that Rachel's life was all slotting perfectly into place and by this time tomorrow, Rachel Green would become Mrs Geller officially. She was happy for her, she really was- she knew that Ross and Rachel were perfect for each other and loved each other deeply and she honestly couldn't think of anyone better suited to her brother then his high school crush and her best friend- but she was envious though, everyone but her had a date for the wedding tomorrow but her.

Chandler was currently dating a woman called Kathy, a woman that the other girls resented slightly, there was something about her that they didn't really trust- but Chandler loved her dearly so they all put up with her. Phoebe was dating David the 'scientist guy' a strange but sweet little man and Joey had moved onto another woman who he'd forget by the morning.

It would be fairly easy to be depressed in her state, but determined not to be a grump for her best friend and brothers wedding, she'd busied herself with lots of different jobs, such as making the cake, something to take her mind off of her single status. She hadn't had a boyfriend in 4 months now, not since she and Richard had broken up. She missed Richard a lot though, he had been the love of her life and she had honestly seen a future with him, marriage, kids, happiness...

Monica shook her head, trying to forget about Richard and began making cocktails for when Rachel and Phoebe to arrive, she jumped, spilling some alcohol onto the spotless floor when the door opened suddenly, Rachel and Phoebe were over three hours early.

She turned around, her face softened upon seeing who was stood there though; Chandler hovered by her door, a miserable expression on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" Monica asked, putting the cocktail glasses back onto the work top.

"Kathy cheated on me" he mumbled sadly, Monica's eyes widened and she rushed to comfort her friend.

"Oh, Chandler, I'm sorry," she gasped, bringing him into a tight hug "h-how did you find out?"

"I saw her with Nick-the-nipple-man" Chandler told her sadly, returning her hug.

"I'm so sorry," Monica said sympathetically.

"Why do people always say sorry?" Chandler asked quietly "it wasn't your fault I drove her into his arms with my stupid insecurities."

"It's because I know how much she meant to you," Monica told him "and I know how it feels when you lose someone you love."

"You're still sad about Richard, aren't you?" Chandler asked her.

"Yeah, a little," Monica admitted with a sigh "but we're talking about you now and I have a tonne of ice-cream in the freezer," she smiled at him.

Chandler cringed "not that low fat crap again?"

"No," Monica chuckled "you can't mend a heart with soya, you need sugar," she told him.

"So, what flavour you got?" Chandler asked, smiling at her. How did she always make him happy?

"Chocolate, strawberry, mint, vanilla..." Monica said, turning to the freezer.

"Did you mug Mr Whippy?" Chandler teased.

"Hey," Monica exclaimed "I broke up with my boyfriend, I need variety"

**...**

"Can you believe that Rachel is actually getting married tomorrow?" Monica asked several minutes later when two sat cross-legged facing each other on the couch.

"I know," Chandler exclaimed, mocking Monica.

She frowned and tossed a pillow at him "hey, mock me and get I'll have to get you on the low-fat ice-cream, Bing!"

"Fine, fine," Chandler rolled his eyes "it is unbelievable, though," he said, going back to their convocation about the Geller-Green wedding, he frowned.

"What's up?" Monica asked.

"I'm dateless for the wedding," he sighed "Kathy was supposed to be coming with me," he moaned.

"Oh, Chandler" Monica sighed "is this 'forgetting your worries', you'll be fine, I know you will?" she asked.

"Sorry," Chandler sighed "I just, I really loved her, you know?"

Monica exhaled and patted his knee sympathetically "I know you did," she said softly.

"What if there is only one woman out there," Chandler mused "and I ruined it?"

"Kathy just wasn't the right one, come on," she said "you're going to get over her and meet someone soon."

"Just like you're getting over Richard?" he asked, raising an eye-brow.

Monica sighed and looked at her ice-cream, putting the lid on it "I think we're gunna need something a little stronger," Monica said quietly "you've bummed me out again, cocktails?"

"Sorry for bumming you out," Chandler said quietly "and you'll find someone, I know you will."

"Thanks, same goes for you," she smiled at him, handing him a bright pink cocktail that she'd saved for Rachel and Phoebe, she could always make some more later.

"Don't you think I'm a little manly for this?" Chandler asked, gesturing towards the luminous drink in his hand.

Monica laughed "it's that or we're back on the ice-cream"

"Well in that case, cheers" Chandler smiled, they clinked their drinks and took a sip.

"And here's to being single sad losers," Chandler said, raising his glass.

"Speak for yourself, Bing"

"Okay," Chandler said rolling his eyes "he's to getting over people who broke our hearts," he decided.

"Well, I'll drink to that," Monica giggled, she big sip of her drink and smiled at him as he drank too.

"You know that we all love you, right?" Monica asked him, playing with the straw of her drink "it's going to get better, one day," she told him.

"Yeah I suppose" Chandler sighed "I just- I thought she was 'the one'"

"Sweetie-"

"Its fine, I'm going to end up alone like Heckles," he frowned miserably, string the drink with the straw.

"Oh come on, you'll find someone better then Kathy," Monica told him.

"Maybe," Chandler sighed "but I'm still on the sweatpants and ice-cream stage."

"No," Monica said "step away from the sweatpants," she scolded him "you've got bestmanning to do tomorrow," she said.

"Ah crap," Chandler sighed "looks like wallowing in self pity is gunna have to wait then," he quipped.

"I'm serious," Monica said, touching his arm softly "it'll get better."

"Yeah, you're always right, I just hope this isn't one of the rare occasions I'm wrong," he sighed.

"It isn't, I promise," Monica said quietly.

"Thanks, Mon," Chandler said, setting his drink down and hugging her "and it'll get better for you too, you're find your Mr-Right soon"

"And you'll find you Miss-Right," Monica smiled.

Chandler tightened their hug as Monica set down the drink.

"Do you have icing in your hair?" Chandler laughed.

"Yeah, I do," Monica laughed back.

_So did that like, totally suck? Anyone unstressed in more or have any ideas about how Monica and Chandler can get together? (I'm open to ideas people!) Please review, thank you very much for reading my first chapter. :) x_


End file.
